justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dancer168/What i think about these artist?
Okay im so bored so i deciced that you can say any singer in the comments and i will say what i think about it. :) Round 1: Fifth Hamony (By: Dancer168) Okay , i love a lot this group. Maaaaany people favourite's one is Camilla , but my favourite is Lauren. They have great songs , really danceable (Thing i love) , and they are the most talented female group of our generation.I'm waiting for 7/27! Favourite song: Work From Home My rate: 8/10 Round 2: Katy Perry (By: Pearl Lousie) Oh a pop diva! She was my favourite when i was like 11-12 , but now i'm not following she too much , in my opinion the album Teenange Dream was so much better than Prismic.I like a lot her voice , it's very powerfull and it cleary seems she is very talent. Im actually waiting for see what is next on KP4! Favourite song: Legendary Lovers or Wide Awake My rate: 7/10 Round 3: Marina & The Diamonds (By: MickeyRocks33) YAAAS! This was my first alternative pop singer i heard! I remeber i feel so identified with her songs! I love alot her apparance , and in my opinion , along with Melanie Martinez , they are the best Alternative Pop Singers! Favourite song: Girls My rate: 9/10 Round 4: Lana Del Rey (By: GetLuck) By a side , i love her style of music , her lyrics are really profound and i love! But by the other side , i don't her style of singing. Anyway i still thinking she's a great singer . Favourite song: Young and Beatiful My rate: 7/10 Round 5: Rihanna (By: DanceGuy151) Other pop diva! I have to say i more Rihanna than KP. She has one of the most powerful voice of actual pop! I love her a lot in the Loud and God Girl Gone Bad album. Favourite song: Diamonds My rate: 8'5/10 Round 6: Ariana Grande (By: 'BiggestJustDanceFan16261320) My favourite singer. I just love her. Her voice , her style , her lyrics , her music... Alll its perfect! (At least for me). Its awesome her evolution as singer! Everyday Ariana improves herself. I have ''Yours Truly and My Everything albums , i think they are perfect. Im so excited for 5/20/16! DW <3 '''Favourite song: Honemoon Avenue , Best Mistake or Dangerous Woman (I can't choose) My rate: 10/10 Round 7: Becky G (By: Stanley56) I haven't heard she so much , but i know she has great songs and very danceable!I like a lot her voice and along with her style is a big singer. Favourite song: Can't Get Enough My rate: 8/10 Round 8: Eminiem (By:Elizabeth Georgeos) I don't like male rap , sorry , but seeing that he is the most famous rapper it means he is very good at rapping. Anyway i don't like male rap too much Favourite song: None My rate: 6/10 Round 9: Lady Gaga (By: Dancer168) YAAAS! I been a Little Monster since i was 9! With this artist i beging to be pop fan! She is so special for me... I love everything from she! I love ARTPOP! Lady Gaga teached me to be happy with myself with Born This Way Favourite song: Judas (Almost every song) My rate: 10/10 Round 10: Melanie Martinez (By: JoseDiamondis) I love her. I love her voice.I love her style. I feel extremely identified with she.Cry Baby is such a master piece. I want to hug her all night Favourite song: Cry Baby or Carousel (I Can't choose) My rate: 10/10 Round 11: Iggy Azalea (By: YoSoyAri) Mmmm i think i prefer Nicki Minaj , but i think she is great too. I like a lot female rap (But no male's one). I'm hoping Team is the next hit , it deserves it a lot. Favourite song: Beg For It My rate: 8'5/10 Round 12: Halsey (By: Someone10000) I haven't heard too much her , only New Americana and Colors , and i like them both. I like her style. Favourite song: New Americana My rate: 7'5/10 Round 13: '''Kelly Clarkson (By: AlyssaTheMusicGeek) YAAAS! I like a lot her music! I love Piece by Piece , Stronger , Heartbeat Song. She has an amazing voice! I love her style of music , she themselve! '''Favourite song: Stronger My rate: 9/10 Category:Blog posts